His Angel
by Kat A. Fonell
Summary: The little tot was his whole world; she had his emerald green eyes, that prominent smile, and his charm, and her mothers jet black hair, which curled at the ends. She was just a toddler, at the young age of three, going on four. Born Isabella Faith DiNozzo to Anthony David DiNozzo jr. and Ziva David. Warning most likely will contain spanking


The little tot was his whole world; she had his emerald green eyes, that prominent smile, and his charm, and her mothers jet black hair, which curled at the ends. She was just a toddler, at the young age of three, going on four. Born Isabella Faith DiNozzo to Anthony David DiNozzo jr. and Ziva David.

The black curly haired tot slipped out of her bed, wearing her cute Beauty and the Beast footie pajamas. The child ran down to her parents bedroom, wear the special agents were still asleep. Little Bella grinned and walked over to her parents bed and climbed up onto the bed and between her parents. The little girl shook her daddy, and he woke up with a huge grin and pulled the girl into a big bear hug and kisses her head, "Hey babygirl."

"Hi daddy, can I have some bweakfast?" The child spoke with her lisp. Tony slipped out of his bed and scooped up his little alarm clock, and bent over to shakes his wife awake. "Sure my little princess. And what would little Bella like?" The child hiccuped, which caused her father to rub her back. "Um I would wike some pancakes, pwease daddy?"

The federal agent smiled and nodded "Of course sweetie." Izzy hugged her father tightly and kissed his cheek. "Daddy are we going to NCIS today?" Anthony set her in her booster seat and got the ingredients for the pancakes out, "We sure are Izzy, you get to see everyone." The child stood up on her chair on the booster seat. "Uh uh uh, Bella, sit on your bum." The child sat down again as her mother walked in holding her tummy. Ziva was five months into her pregnancy and on desk duty. Ziva ran her fingers through her daughter's black hair, and bent to kiss her head, as Tony place bite size pancakes on the child's plate.

The child used her fork and started to eat her pancakes and wiggled in her seat loving the taste of the pancakes, and her parents sat down and started to eat, Ziva tried to make herself a coffee like she does everyday, "Ziva, honey, put down the coffee, its not good for the baby." Ziva rolled her eyes and handed him the coffee "But I was giving it to you, darling." Tony chuckled "I'm sure you were." Once finished Tony cleared his little girls plate, while the toddler's mother got a wet nap and wiped the girl's sticky hands and her mouth, despite the child's protests. Ziva picked the tot up and placed her on the ground, "Come on little one, let us go get you into some clothes," Her mother smiled and took the tiny hand in hers and led her back upstairs to the child's princess themed room.

"Mama. Can I wear panties today?" The girl's mother smiled "Of course you can baby, you are a big girl and can use the potty now." Izzy smiled big at the praise and wiggles as her mother stripped her naked. Ziva turned and walked to the girl's dresser and opened the drawer. The little tot saw her opportunity and bolted out her door, stark naked. Luckily Tony happened to be walking to his room and spotted Bella and scooped up the running child, who appeared like she was still trying to run. "Now where are you off to my nakie little girl!" The toddler squealed as Tony brought her back to her room, "Daddy I am weady silly, I wanna be nakie today!" Anthony chuckled and gives her Eskimo kisses "I don't think so my little monkey." Both parents eventually get the little girl dressed, into pink jeans and an Elsa and Anna, long sleeve shirt, with Olaf socks, and into her car seat, and were off to NCIS.

The drive was mostly silent except for the child's singing along to her Disney songs, Tony pulled into NCIS and the child unbuckled her straps, something she just learned how to do and hopped out of her seat. Tony and Ziva both frowned and the toddler's father stopped the car and turned around "Isabella Faith you get your tush back in that seat right now, you know better than to unbuckle when we are driving." The child whines and pouts and shakes her head "I 'ont wanna daddy." Anthony held up one finger, Isabella stared at her father and popped her thumb into her mouth. Her father held up a second finger, the child knew what happens when he puts up a third finger. "Last chance Isabella." The child whined, the toddler was stubborn sometimes, and her father put up a third finger, and with a sigh he opened the door and got out, "Ziva park the car please."

Tony got his daughter out of the car and Ziva drove off to park the car. Tony set her on the ground, and while holding her hand he turned her to the side and landed three firm swats to her backside. Bella yelped and started to cry, rubbing her bum "D-d-dada 'm s-sowwy," the father scooped her up and hugged tightly, rubbing her back and rocking her "I know you are baby girl, but you need to listen." Izzy hiccuped as her father walked towards the entrance after he entered the building with the girl he rode the elevator up to the bullpen. The tot hiccups as the elevator dings and Tony sets her on the ground and the child grinned and ran over to Gibbs desk. The older man lifted up the toddler up "Hey baby girl," Gibbs smiles, seeing the toddler always brightened up his day, it reminded him of his daughter. "Hewwo Gibbs." The blue eyed man smiled and rubbed her back, just then his cell phone rang and he answered his phone, "Gear up we have a case." Gibbs stood up and walked over to Ziva and handed her Bella. "We will be back." The older man walked to the elevator with Mcgee and DiNozzo following.

The toddler banged on the table happily "Mama can I go see Abby?" The girl's mother smiled and set the girl on the ground and stood, taking her hand "Of course my little princess." Ziva led the tot to the elevator and rode it down to Abby's lab. The little girl let go of her mother's hand and ran over to the goth chick, hugging her knees tight. Abby scooped the tot up hugging her "Hi Abby!" The goth chick put her index finger to her mouth "Inside voices, little one." Abs placed the tot on her desk, as Ziva headed back upstairs, the tot squirmed and suckled her thumb, "Abby can I have a snack?"

Abby smiled, when the tot started to run her tiny finger over her nail polish, "Of course cutie patootie," Abby lifted her up with a kiss of the cheek "What would you like?" Izzy hiccuped and rubbed her chin, "Um Gol'fish pwease!"Abby poked her nose "You got it my little monkey." Abby went inside her office and opened one of her drawers and pulled out a packet of Gold fish and opened it, handing it to the girl. "T'ank oo Abby." The black haired woman ruffled the girl's hair "You're welcome baby."

Abby set Bella on the floor and the tot munched on her fishies "Abby can I color pwease?" The older woman smiled and opened another one of her drawers and handed the adorable child a 'Frozen' coloring book and some crayons. The little emerald green-eyed tot ran to the corner and laid on the floor on her tummy, opening the coloring book and her crayons and started to color, as Abby went back to work.


End file.
